


Куроо его не заслужил

by Daykiry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry
Summary: Куроо его не заслужил. И никогда не заслужит.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 12
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Куроо его не заслужил

Куроо его не заслужил. Эта мысль бьётся в унисон с сердцем и крепчает с каждым выдохом. Врастает в сознание, оплетает рёбра острыми шипами и забивается в лёгкие горечью осознания, что так навсегда и останется. 

Куроо его не заслужил. И никогда не заслужит.

Куроо кажется, все вокруг это понимают и недоумевают, что Акааши в нём нашёл. Под ногами Акааши может валяться весь мир, а он, словно не зная об этом, прижимается вечерами к плечу Куроо и тихо смеётся, если ведущий шоу ошибается, произнося имя очередного гостя. 

— Хочешь, я сделаю чай? — неизменно спрашивает он, когда Куроо задерживается. Когда родители Акааши возвращаются домой после работы, когда нужно ехать к себе, делать уроки, лежать лицом в подушку и постоянно прокручивать: «Не заслужил, не заслужил, не заслужил».

— Хочу, — кивает Куроо, медленно и тяжело сглатывает, не в силах отвести взгляд от спокойного лица.

Акааши — замечательный. Он никогда не упрекает за то, что Куроо остаётся дольше нужного, ставит чашку с чаем на стол и, садясь напротив, смотрит с едва заметной улыбкой где-то на глубине глаз. 

— Ты бы мог брать учебники с собой и делать домашнюю работу здесь, — говорит он просто и легко, а у Куроо в горле першит и сохнет от предложения. Он смотрит на Акааши во все глаза, хочет притянуть к себе, зарыться носом в волосы на макушке и просидеть так чуть дольше, чем вечность. Но успевает только тронуть кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону ладони, потому что в кухню заходит мать Акааши, весело здоровается и принимается за готовку ужина, пока Куроо довольно жмурится из-за того, что под столом Акааши прижимает лодыжку к его ноге.

В доме у Акааши уютно и тепло — не физически, а где-то в глубине тела, неосязаемо, но насколько приятно, что по коже то и дело катятся мурашки от переизбытка ощущения семьи. Куроо не привык жаловаться, он любит свою семью, ценит то, что для него делает отец, но покидая дом Акааши, чувствует, что хочет возвращаться сюда раз за разом.

В собственной комнате ему хочется только сдохнуть от тоски — по Акааши и просто так — и, спрятавшись с головой под одеяло, будто ему всё ещё пять, безмолвно выть в пустоту. 

Куроо не знает, откуда в нем это. Он не склонен к сменам настроения, не любит себя жалеть, не впадает в приступы депрессии, но то и дело, отрываясь от Акааши, бьётся в страхе, что больше не сможет к нему вернуться. С того самого дня, когда Акааши ответил взаимностью на его неловкое признание. 

— Это какая-то нездоровая фигня, — Бокуто хмурится и смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами. Рядом с ним сидит Кенма, но он наблюдает исподлобья, завесившись волосами и шумно потягивая коктейль через трубочку. 

Куроо трёт виски, переносицу, щёки, снова виски — и только потом поднимает взгляд, смотрит несчастно и отчаянно и кивает.

Нездоровая фигня. Точно. Именно так.

Акааши нужен кто-то лучше, красивее, умнее, талантливее, упорнее… У Куроо есть масса вариантов, кто подойдет Акааши больше, но сообщение с подтверждением завтрашней встречи приходит именно ему. 

Куроо не замечает, как рот расползается в улыбке, а он сам наполняется жаром и отчаянным желанием увидеть Акааши прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь никакого завтра. 

— По-моему, ты его идеализируешь, — говорит Кенма, когда они вместе возвращаются домой. — Он ведь такой же, как и ты. А ты вовсе не идеальный.  
Куроо продолжает кивать, но он согласен только со своей неидеальностью. Кенма просто не понимает: живёт в своем виртуальном мире и не знает Акааши так, как знает его он. Куроо, впрочем, тоже, но одно он знает точно — он не заслужил Акааши. 

Заговорить об этом с ним он не решается, никогда не решится. Боится, Акааши сам осознает и уйдёт. Боится, Акааши скажет, что знает и погладит по голове. А Куроо не переживёт осознания, что с ним находятся рядом из жалости. 

Он отравляет этим мысли каждое мгновение своей жизни, и иногда ему кажется, что он сходит с ума. Наверное, уже сошёл, потому что Бокуто всё чаще хмурится при встречах и спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, а Кенма молчит дольше обычного. 

Они его не понимают, и Куроо не хочет ничего рассказывать. У него в желаниях один Акааши, которого он обнимает, лёжа на кровати, и чувствует, как под ладонью поднимается от дыхания грудь. 

Акааши молча переплетает их пальцы, даёт толкнуться коленом между ног и послушно откидывает голову назад, позволяя долго выцеловывать шею и забираться рукой под одежду. Куроо думает, что вот оно безумие — податливый, сорвано дышащий Акааши, полураздетый и разгорячённый. Ярко контрастирующий с постельным бельём белой кожей и разметавшимися по подушке волосами. Куроо возвышается над ним и не может остановиться: целует, трогает, гладит, срываясь на стоны и неразборчивый шёпот. 

Но безумие — не это, безумие — это тихое «Куроо-сан» на ухо, сдавленное дыхание и тёплые ладони на лопатках. Сильные бёдра по бокам, острые колени и следы на ключицах, когда терпеть уже невозможно. 

— Всё в порядке, — Акааши гладит его по щеке и улыбается так, как может только он — тепло, но одними глазами. У Куроо от этого внутри плавится, стекает обугленной массой вниз живота и остаётся там сладкой тяжестью. 

Наверное, все думают, что он идиот, потому что в день выпуска из старшей школы он идёт не отмечать с одноклассниками, а едет через половину города к Акааши, чтобы поздравить его с переходом на третий год. 

И пусть думают. Может, и правда идиот. Зато счастливый. 

У Акааши в волосах лепестки сакуры, в глазах — спокойствие всей Вселенной, в ладонях — пальцы Куроо, которые он греет дыханием, хотя на улице совсем не холодно. 

— Не волнуйся, ты ведь никуда не уезжаешь, — говорит он, когда они прячутся за раскидистыми, усыпанными розовым деревьями. — Мы будем видеться. Может, немного реже, но тебе надо постараться в университете, Куроо-сан. 

Они целуются долго, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг. До тех пор, пока голова не начинает кружиться. Куроо упирается лбом в плечо Акааши, думая, что не хочет ни в какой университет. Он хочет стоять под воротами Фукуродани, ждать Акааши каждый день, кормить удоном или мороженым, провожать до дома и сторожить сон, как цепной пес. Цепной и до смерти верный. 

Куроо и правда кажется, что за Акааши умрёт, если потребуется. Потому что без него не сможет протянуть и дня. Потому что без него все дни сольются в серую безвкусную массу, от которой он будет лезть на стену, грызть пол и скрестись в двери, обламывая ногти до самого мяса.

— Я тебе даже завидую, Куроо-чан, — говорит ему Ойкава, когда они уже месяц делят комнату в общежитии. — Такая незамутненная влюблённость дорогого стоит. Твой Акааши должен тебя ценить и слать каждую неделю цветы, шоколад и кроссовки. Просто потому что ты у него есть. 

— Это он у меня есть, — качает головой Куроо.

Ойкава громко хмыкает и крутится на стуле, рассматривая потолок и грызя край карандаша. Куроо смотрит на него, но мыслями уже давно в воскресной прогулке с Акааши.

Встречаться получается гораздо реже, чем в школе. У Куроо напряжённый график из-за учёбы и тренировок, на Акааши из-за выпускного класса тоже навалилось, и видятся они в лучшем случае раз в пару недель. Чаще — раз в месяц. 

Куроо это не устраивает, но сколько бы он ни бился над своим расписанием, выкроить свободные дни получается катастрофически редко.  
Но Акааши даже в редкие встречи всё тот же: мягкий, спокойный, умиротворяющий одним присутствием. Куроо достаточно смотреть на него, едва-едва касаясь кончиками пальцев ладони, когда они сидят в многолюдном кафе. 

Мир хрустит разбитым стеклом и рушится в одно мгновение. В начале декабря, когда Токио уже играет и ослепляет рождественскими огнями, набрасываясь предпраздничной суетой. 

Куроо вырывается из университета раньше обычного, заскакивает в магазин и покупает давно присмотренный шарф. Тёмно-синий, широкий и тёплый. Это не подарок на Рождество, это просто так. Потому что у Акааши не шарф, а какая-то невразумительная полоска, потому что Акааши мёрзнет, но забывает купить сам. Потому что Акааши — это Акааши, и ему очень идет синий. 

Мир идёт трещинами и раскалывается на миллионы кусочков, падающих к ногам, но почему-то пропарывающих лёгкие и что-то ещё, глубже, за рёбрами.  
Куроо сжимает пакет с шарфом, не чувствуя, как леденеют пальцы под порывами ветра, потому что у него секундой раньше покрывается изморозью внутри.  
Акааши его не видит. Акааши стоит в пустом школьном дворе с девушкой. Акааши держит её за руку. Акааши наклоняется и позволяет коснуться щеки губами.

И встречается взглядом с Куроо.

Это длится всего мгновение, но Куроо кажется, что он за это время умер и разложился. И лучше бы это действительно произошло, потому что растерянность в глазах Акааши добивает, располовинивает, выворачивает наизнанку. 

Куроо бросает пакет прямо в подмёрзшую лужу, а сам хочет броситься под колеса автобуса, но вместо этого идёт к станции. 

Акааши его не догоняет. 

— Возможно, ты не так понял, — предполагает Ойкава.

Его хочется убить, но у Куроо нет сил даже пошевелиться. Он смотрит в стену перед собой и не может заставить себя натянуть одеяло на голову, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от Ойкавы.

Тот ведь ничего не понимает. Он не знает Акааши. Он и представить не может, как бывает больно, когда тебя выкидывают на обочину и не предупреждают об остановке. 

Акааши бы никогда не позволил себя поцеловать, если бы сам не хотел этого. 

Это никак не вяжется с идеальным миром Куроо, остатки которого вспарывают сейчас внутренности, что больно дышать. В том мире Акааши всегда рядом, Акааши заканчивает школу и поступает в тот же университет. Акааши играет с ними в волейбол и ночует в кровати Куроо. В том мире нет никаких девчонок, поцелуев и сцепленных рук во дворе школы. 

Ойкава садится на пол рядом с кроватью и вздыхает, кладет руку ему на голову, едва ощутимо гладит. Его прикосновения не такие, как у Акааши, и Куроо жмурится до рези под веками.

— Он такой же человек, как мы. Как ты, — тихо говорит Ойкава. — Люди совершают ошибки. Не идеализируй их, как бы сильно ни любил. 

Куроо открывает глаза и смотрит в его лицо. Ойкава отличается от себя обычного — он серьёзен, и ему, наверное, правда жаль. А ещё он прав. Куроо только сейчас понимает, что все вокруг кричали ему о том, что озвучил Ойкава. А он жил где-то за гранью принятия реальности, возводя Акааши в идола, а свою любовь к нему — в культ. 

Осознание бьёт под дых, заставляя на мгновение замереть и задохнуться. 

— Поговори с ним и выясни всё. Иначе всю жизнь будешь жалеть, что ничего не сделал, — Ойкава вкладывает ему в руку телефон и поднимается. — Не дрейфь, Куроо-чан, — он машет рукой и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Куроо наедине с самим собой, мыслями, шестью пропущенными звонками и ворохом сообщений:

«Прости».

«Хотел попробовать».

«Я ошибся».

«Я не был уверен, что мне не нравятся девушки. Теперь уверен».

«Куроо-сан, мне жаль».

Куроо снова жмурится, дает себе передышку в несколько минут и жадно глотает воздух, будто это может ему помочь. В голове — сплошная пустота, но яркими буквами всплывают слова Ойкавы, который прав. Куроо пожалеет, если этого не сделает. Не сейчас, но когда будет слишком поздно — точно.

И, может быть, Акааши не настолько идеален и безупречен, может быть, он действительно тоже совершает ошибки, но Куроо почти готов узнать его заново.  
Именно поэтому он нажимает на кнопку вызова, подносит телефон к уху и говорит, не давая себе ни секунды, чтобы передумать:

— Увидимся?


End file.
